It is known that telephone callers get upset when their call is transferred and the call transferee party answers the call in the same manner as the original answering party, since the caller then has to repeat to the transferee party the information given to the original answering party. This problem does not exist in large PBX systems which typically have an attendant who properly answers the outside call, e.g., "XYZ Company", and then signals the internal called party who would then answer in their own name, e.g., "Mr. Smith". However, small communication systems (e.g., key systems) normally do not have the luxury of an attendant and thus every telephone location is a potential attendant position. Thus, a problem arises since an answering party does not know if the call is an original received call or a previously answered and transferred call and hence does not know how to properly answer the call.